


Wednesday, Say Something Nice

by webhead3019



Series: EVERYDAY WEDNESDAY [1]
Category: The Addams Family (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 16:11:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18705781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webhead3019/pseuds/webhead3019





	Wednesday, Say Something Nice

Morticia was subbing in Wednesday’s class one day when she said, “Before you leave, say one nice thing to your classmate before you leave the room.” Wednesday walked up to a boy with a fake mustache and said, “Your mustache looks like it was drawn on you by a 2 year old and you look like a serial killer rapist who kidnapped women and children during the 80s.” The later Mrs. Addams said, “That wasn’t very nice, now was it Wednesday?” Wednesday said, “It wasn’t nice, but it’s true.”

Morticia said, “Now that you mention it, he does look awfully like a serial killer whose high time was in the 80s and his cartoonish mustache seems to give off extra rapey vibes.” Wednesday said, “I know, right?” The boy cried out, “I’m only 13!” With that, he sailed out of the room. Wednesday shook her head and said, “Poor little serial killer rapist. He won’t last a minute in the social world. If only it were still the 80s.” Morticia paused and said, “No. The 80s were the cocaine years. Embalming fluid is where it’s at.”

Wednesday said, “That’s good to know, mom. I’ll be sure to include that before I turn in my next class paper.” Morticia said, “Wow. I’m really good at this teacher gig.” Wednesday said, “Yeah, mom. You’re fucking killing it.” Morticia said, “Thank you so much, dear. Your opinion means so little to me, I can only take them in cute little dosages.” Wednesday ran off and Morticia thought to herself, “Was that her first swear? Oh, I am so proud to be that horrible monster’s mother!”


End file.
